kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals
is the film adaptation of the 2010 & 2011 Kamen Rider Series drama ''Kamen Rider OOO. The film was released on August 6, 2011, alongside the film for , . The catchphrases for the movies are and . This movie features a trip to the past where the cast of Kamen Rider OOO meets up with Tokugawa Yoshimune to battle the powerful alchemist Gara while learning the origins of the Core Medals. The film also introduced Kamen Rider OOO's . Synopsis Leading a expedition in Thuringia, Germany, Kousei Kougami was unearthing the resting place of one of the First OOO's alchemists to obtain legendary Lost Medals. However, upon the seal being undone, millions of Cell Medals erupt into a tower while creating a magical barrier that causes parts of Japan to flip over. This attracts Eiji Hino's attention as he and Ankh investigate. Arriving as Knights emerge from the tower after it dragged Kougami and Erika Satonaka in, Akira Date arrives as Eiji and he become Kamen Riders OOO and Birth to battle the Knights. The fight eventually attracts the other Greeeds' attention before a new figure arrives and takes the Core Medals from all sides. Attempting to kill a boy that Kamen Rider OOO saves, the figure reveals his intent to become the New OOO of a new world before taking the Taka Medal and forcing everyone out with a barrier set up. Taking the boy to the Cous Coussier and learning his name is Shun Wakaba, Eiji asks the boy why he was there before Shintaro Goto reveals their enemy to be known as Gara, one of the alchemists who created the Core Medals. Following Ankh when he senses something like Gara, Eiji and company find a strange girl called Belle as she presents 5 million yen to obtain Cell Medals from those she tricks so Gara can use the weight of human desire to execute his doomsday plan. Once enough Cell Medals are gathered, Gara's magic device activates with Date and Shintaro watching Eiji and the others end up in the Edo era where he attempts to keep the peace between the present and past peoples. But without warning, the Nue Yummy appears and attacks Eiji. Unable to become OOO, Eiji uses the Birth Driver to become Kamen Rider Birth to fight the Nue Yummy before he takes Ankh's Kujaku and Condor Medals and takes his leave. Though the fight caused the past people to demonize Eiji and others, Tokugawa Yoshimune manages to calm everyone down. Back in the present as another area of Japan flipped over to the Mesozoic Era, Kougami talks Gara into going after Eiji to use his desire to speed up the doomsday countdown. Later that night in the past, Eiji learns from Shun that his mother, Satsuki, was taken earlier when the tower appeared and become a vessel for Gara's soul while assuring the boy that his mother loves him. The next day, forced to use Ankh's main Taka Medal, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight the Nue Yummy and his platoon of Knights with Hina backing him up. Things seemed hopeless until Tokuda arrives to Kamen Rider OOO's aid along with the Edo residents. Once the Knights are dealt with, Yoshimune gives Kamen Rider OOO a set of Core Medals that belong to the Tokugawa family. Using them, OOO transforms into the Burakawani Combo to destroy the Nue Yummy. As Yoshimune takes his leave, Belle arrives to offer Eiji the choice to return to his time with everyone else fading from existence. Though agreeing on the condition that he brings his "family", Eiji manages to trick Belle into saving everyone. As a shocked Belle explodes, Eiji's infinite desire overloads Gara's device to the alchemist's horror as Eiji and friends return to their time. After Eiji finds a Taka Medal stuck to his shoe, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO and enters Gara's tower as Shintaro and Date destroy the barrier. After Kamen Rider OOO vows to free Satsuki from his hold, Gara assumes his true form and takes their fight outside while Satonaka gets Kougami to safety. Shun's presence enables OOO to save the boy's mother as an enraged Gara almost kills the Kamen Rider before the sudden arrival of Kamen Rider Fourze. With Fourze declaring Kamen Rider OOO a friend, the two Kamen Riders double team Gara and knock him into his tower. Negating his transformation, Gentaro Kisaragi gives Kamen Rider OOO his handshake before running off to Amanogawa High School. However, managing to take Eiji's purple Core Medals to complete the seven sets of Core Medals in his possession, Gara absorbs them to become Gara Dragon. Kamen Riders OOO and Birth are powerless against Gara until the Greeed arrive and Uva gives OOO his Core Medals so he can assume Gatakiriba Combo. Upon receiving more Core Medals from the Greeed, each Gatakiriba clone changes into Kamen Rider OOO's seven other Combo forms. With Birth's Breast Cannon, the eight OOO use their Scanning Charges in synch to destroy Gara with the area raining Cell Medals. As Shun and Satsuki take their leave, Eiji talks Ankh into holding Hina's hand as she holds his hand as well. Remembering what he said, Eiji realizes that he, Hina, and Ankh are a family as they all walk home. Continuity and Placement * Kamen Rider OOO: In the movie, it said that it would take place in June 2011 having Date as Birth before he departs. However in episode 36, despite that Gamel and Mezool are revived, at the end of the episode Uva's body was destroyed by the Greeeds. Also, Eiji somehow has regained the remaining Core Medals that he lost back then. Despite this, Ankh also is in possession of the third Taka Medal (which the first Taka Core Medal was stolen by Gara, the second was in Ankh's possession, and the third was on Eiji's shoe (although it wasn't explain how did the medal end up on his shoe)), which is impossible due to the existence of Ankh (Lost), being the result of an oversight from the producers and writers of the movie. * Kamen Rider Fourze: From Gentaro's point-of-view, this movie takes place sometime after episode 4 of his series, as Gentaro uses the Magic Hand Astroswitch during the fight. However, an irreconcilable issue is that Gentaro arrives at Amanogawa High and becomes Fourze in September of that year, several months after the Gara incident. Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Fourze Izumi Siblings *Hina Izumi *Shingo Izumi Kougami Foundation *Kousei Kougami *Shintaro Goto *Erika Satonaka Cuisine Restaurant Cous Coussier *Chiyoko Shiraishi Greeed Movie-Exclusive Villains *Gara *Bells *Nue Yummy *Knight Soldiers Others *Tokugawa Yoshimune *Satsuki Wakaba *Yuki Jojima Internet spin-off films To promote the movie, Toei will also be releasing a series of Internet clips under the collective title . Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Birth (Eiji): * Kamen Rider Birth (Date): * Gara Inhumanoid Form, Nue Yummy: * Uva: * Kazari: * Gamel: * Mezool: Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata, Cobra, Lion, Sai, Shachi, Ptera **Arms - Tora, Kame, Kamakiri, Gorilla, Unagi, Kujaku, Tricera **Legs - Batta, Cheetah, Wani, Zou, Tako, Condor, Tyranno *'Combos Used': **Tatoba Combo, Gatatoraba, Gatatorartar, Burakawani Combo, Gatakiriba Combo, Latorartar Combo, Sagohzo Combo, Shauta Combo, Tajadol Combo, Putotyra Combo Astroswitches *'Switch Used:' **Circle - Rocket, Magic Hand **Cross - N/A **Triangle - N/A **Square - Radar *'States Used:' **Base States Songs ;Theme song * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Ken Matsudaira feat. Eiji & Ankh (Shu Watanabe & Ryosuke Miura) While utilizing rap, the song mainly uses elements from Ken Matsudaira's Matsuken Samba song series that blend traditional-style Japanese vocals with Brazilian samba music and use several Brazilian Portuguese words and phrases in the lyrics. Notes *This film features the debut of two of the lead characters of Kamen Rider Fourze. *The orange Core Medals were used to not only destroy the Nue Yummy, but also Gara, yet it wasn't outright stated what happened to the three Core Medals after the events of the film, since by all rights, the three Cores should still exist since they were never damaged in the movie. Aside from appearing in a flashback, the orange Core Medals were never brought up within the TV series. They reappeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, thus confirming their existence after the movie, but they were never spoken of again prior to the aforementioned movie, not even in the previous Movie War film. *This is the first film starring Kamen Rider OOO in which Kamen Rider Double doesn't appear. **The second film is Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders. *When Eiji uses all of his Combos at the same time, the transformation goes in order of the Combos debut. However, Tajadol and Shauta are switched up, as Tajadol debuted in episode 20, and Shauta debuted in episode 24. The writer for the movie admitted she mixed them up. **Gatakiriba - #6:'' Fashion, a Contract, and the Strongest Combo'' **Latorartar - #9: Drenched, the Past, and the Scorching Combo **Sagohzo - #12: An Eel, the World, and the Gravity Combo **Putotyra - #32: A New Greeed, Emptiness, and the Invincible Combo **Burakawani - This movie. *Three members of the Kamen Rider Girls (specifically Kaori Nagura, Erika Yoshizumi, and Nao Yasuda) appear in-costume during a crowd scene. *This movie is an unofficial crossover with the long-running period drama , which featured Ken Matsudaira playing the historical figure , the same role he plays in this movie. *This is the second Kamen Rider Summer movie to not feature a Kamen Rider exclusive to its corresponding series. The movie-exclusive Kamen Rider for OOO, Poseidon, would appear later in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, which appeared after the series finished its television run. *When Eiji is swung around by Fourze, he yells out that "he's not ", in reference to the Japanese satellite sent to study near-Earth asteroid 25143 Itokawa. This is the first of multiple Hayabusa references that will appear in connection to Kamen Rider Fourze. *This is the first summer film in the Neo Heisei era that doesn't feature the Primary Rider's Extra Final Form, followed by Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!. *OOO's battle with Gara Dragon was featured in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. *After Gara's defeat, it is unknown if Eiji returns the Core Medals to the Greeeds or kept it. *This is the first time where the Gatakiriba Combo clones has lines, rather than making grunt noises. *The appearance of the 8 main Combos in this film is similar to Den-O using all of his main forms in Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! and Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown. **Unlike these two films, OOO would only use it as a finisher. *The scene where a portion of the city is lifted up would be reused for the fourth episode of Kamen Rider Ghost four years later. *It is interesting to note that civilians trapped in Edo period did not return back to present after the scale broke. Errors *Just when OOO is about to change into Gatakiriba Combo, the Kuwagata Core Medal isn't fully inserted in the OOO Driver. **This happens again when one of Gatakiriba Combo clones changes to Shauta Combo, the Shachi Core Medal isn't fully inserted. *When the Gatakiriba Combos changes into the other Combos, the first clone was still in the same combo, but the O Scanner still announces the Core Medals. *It is unknown how Date summons the CLAWs Sasori without having the Birth Driver. **Also, the CLAWs Sasori was shown in the beginning of the movie helping the researchers as Date wasn't in Germany prior to the revival of Gara. External Links *Theatrical Trailer at the Toei Movie Youtube Channel References Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Summer Movies Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts